Tales from Oz
by MillenniumClockwork
Summary: There are many, many characters in OZMAFIA! and I have decided to write short stories for a bunch of them as I complete their routes in the game.
1. Chapter 1 The Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own OZMAFIA! or any of it's characters, plot, and so on.**

* * *

"Signoria, breakfast is ready," I lay a stack of three absolutely perfect pancakes down in front of her, all topped with freshly cut strawberries and handmade whipped cream. I watch with delight as her eyes brighten at the very sight of them, it almost too cute to bare. "Let me know if you want a few more, Axel will eat us out so get them while you still can."

"Thank you Mr. Caramia."

"Of course, I enjoy cooking for those who enjoy my cooking." She's always expressed gratitude towards my meals, at first I thought that it's because she's getting a free meal but now I know better. The signoria is very blatant about her feelings, you can always read them on her face no matter what she's feeling.

She'd make an awful mafia member.

I watch her eat, knowing full well that if I don't pull away my eyes then my butter is going to start to burn. I can't help myself though, she's so expressive in anything and everything that she does. The innocence of her draws me to her, she has no reason to hide anything from us and I enjoy taking care of it. It's almost as if I've gained an interesting pet.

One that can come and go as she pleases.

"Oi lion, your butter is starting to burn."

"C-Crap!" I fling into action, of all of the people to have noticed it _had_ to be Kyrie. I knew that it was coming before he even spoke his next line and I was already sighing to myself.

"Your cooking is already terrible so why don't you focus more on your cooking instead of Miss. Fuka here? She's certainly not going to make your cooking any better, although yours is slightly better than hers."

He always does this, pins me in a corner. If I start to argue with him then he'll say something like "Oh? Are you saying that her cooking is _awful_." which will hurt her feelings of course, but if I don't say anything then he knows that he's won. Not that it matters, Kyrie almost always wins in the end regardless.

So I eat my pride and take the hit for the signoria. She doesn't even seem to notice as she shoves dripping pancakes into her small but adorable mouth. The pleasure that's on her face now makes me feel as if all of this is worth it to me. I'll take a thousand hits from Kyrie if it means that he'll leave her alone for awhile.

"My, my, Miss. Fuka! You're easy to please aren't you?" Kyrie smirks at her and sits down. There's whipped cream on her face so he takes this opportunity to wipe it off with one of his gloved fingers, he then proceeds to lick the cream off from his finger. Part of my is growling but I should be thankful that he hadn't just licked it off from her face entirely.

"Mr. Caramia's pancakes are delicious so of course I'm happy." She doesn't seem all that taken aback by what he had done to her, she does take the moment to wipe her face off with the napkin I had provided.

"They're alright I suppose, if you'd like I'll take you somewhere with much more delicious pancakes."

In that moment, I vowed to burn his pancakes. He won't eat them but that means he'll skip breakfast and for some reason that pleases me a bit.

"As fun as that sounds...why would we pay for pancakes when Mr. Caramia can just make them for us? His pancakes are plenty good." It was quite the response from her, normally she'd just smile at him and avoid answering the question. She's only been here for a few weeks but even she knew that Kyrie was here to mess with her, taking the bait usually results into a worse situation.

"You make a valid point for once, but I don't mind spending a little extra for better quality. Think about my offer sometime," Kyrie crinkles up his nose for a second. "In fact, I think I'm going to go out for breakfast today since a certain stupid lion can't seem to cook anything right. Later Miss. Fuka."

He walks out without another thought or word, further infuriating me. He knows just how to get under my skin and normally I can just ignore it or tell him to knock it off, but when it comes to Fuka...it's difficult for me to maintain decorum.

"Don't let him get to you Mr. Caramia," She takes another bite of her pancake, the joy spreading across her face like syrup on the pancakes. "Your pancakes are definitely the best."

For a single moment there my heart had sped up, I don't know what I wanted her to say but it wasn't that. Her comment makes me laugh though as usual she's too cute for her own good. "Grazie Fuka, your joy makes it all worth it to me."

"I'll always smile for you." As if to prove her point to me, she gives me a rather large smile at that moment. It makes me heart twist as I think about all of her other options in this world. There's nothing keeping her here with me, she doesn't have to stay in this house with us but for now she chooses to. How long will that last though? On Sundays she's free to go wherever she wants, what if she decides to join another famiglia? I can't just lock her away.

Part of me wants to though. I want to forbid her from visiting the other famiglia and I could do it but...she'd be upset with me if I did. She would wonder why and all I could do is tell her that I'm concerned for her safety. It'd be a lie though, the truth of the matter is that I'm selfish and I want her all to myself.

I want her to only smile for me.

 **XxX**

"Come on, it's easy. You just have to trust me...you can't dance with me if you're going to try to stay away from me. Dancing is an art in which you trust your body to someone, so just calm down a bit." Like coaxing a kitten I slowly pull her into me, she's hesitant of course but I can tell by her smile that she wants to learn.

I had been listening to my records while reading when she came in to visit me. She does this occasionally, just drops on in as if she _knows_ that I want to see her. I always want to see her though so I'm always pleased when I hear her voice at my door. "I didn't know that you liked to listen to records."

"Mmmhmm, it helps me relax while I read my books." I yawn, reading has always made me tired.

"I don't think you need music to relax, you always end up falling asleep whenever you read." Slowly her tiny body starts to sway a bit with the beat of the music. She follows it with her hand on her hip.

"Do you like to dance Miss. Fuka?" I close my book to change the subject.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't really know how to dance, but I enjoy the music."

"Come here signoria." I offer her one of my hands but she just stares at it curiously.

The signoria has never danced before and of course I should have expected her to step on my toes at least half a dozen times but it didn't matter to me. She was surprisingly good at it, allowing me to lead with little to no resistance. She's a follower but she picked up on my movements rather quickly, and soon enough she was smiling with joy like she always does.

"I'm sorry….I'm not that great at this." Her smile fades a bit as she accidentally missteps and steps on my left shoe.

It doesn't hurt even though she's wearing small heels, her body is tiny after all. "You're doing great and besides, I'm enjoying myself." _She's so close to me, I can feel everything...and her smell is rather intoxicating._ I knew immediately that this had been a mistake as pure as I pretend to be, it's rather difficult to refrain from pushing her onto the couch and teaching her a whole bunch of new things. She's just so cute...surely she would go along with anything that I asked of her?

I push these thoughts aside, after all it wouldn't be fair to her if I started asking these sort of things from her. She would grow to hate me and I couldn't stand the thought of that.

"Me too, you're surprisingly strong...I can see why you're the don of this place. You're always so patient with me and you're good at teaching, it's only natural for people to follow you." I pull her in so close that our bodies practically melt together. She rests her face into the side of my neck, breathing me in feeling my warmth as we sway together. The music has already stopped but we're swaying to our own beat, music that only we can hear.

"You think so? I think Kyrie is much more suited for this job than I am." _Cunning Kyrie, he knows how to get things done without dirtying his own hands. He's a dangerous man._

"Yeah...but Mr. Kyrie doesn't have...doesn't have empathy and he seems to lack the ability to care about others. He'd burn down an entire village if it means he can further his cause...I just don't think that's the way to win wars and disputes."

 _These thoughts of hers, where do they come from? Normally her mind is only focused on happy things and things that are mindless but every once and awhile she surprises me with something like this._

"Grazie, Miss. Fuka…" Our swaying stops, now it's just the two of us in my study embracing one another. To me it feels like I'm holding my loved one, I'm confiding in her and enjoying the warmth of her body pressed up against mine. I wonder how she thinks we look right now, I wonder if she can feel how hard my heart is trying to pound through my chest, and how I want her.

My god do I want her.

"Miss. Fuka I think you should go bac-"

"Can we just...maybe stay like this for a few more minutes? I don't mean to trouble you other anything...I…" Her tiny hand squeezes mine, she doesn't want to leave. My mind stays focused on that fact, the fact that right now she doesn't want to leave me and I certainly don't want to let her go.

To be honest if time were to freeze right now I would be completely content.

 **XxX**

"You really should sleep in your bed…" I smile as I stare longingly down upon her. Lately she's been hanging around my study, lounging on the couch and refusing to leave until I was ready to go to bed. We'd listen to records together while I did the massive amounts of paperwork that Kyrie would give me, I've started to grow grateful for them because it meant that we'd stay together longer.

As an outsider she couldn't do much but she always insists upon keeping me company, some days she organizes my books, other days she makes me tea and cleans up around my study. I create little things for her to do, I mess up my books on purpose or leave things lying around for her to find. If it's not important paperwork I let her stamp the envelopes with our seal.

I loathe the days that I have to go away for official business. Being the don means that I have to attend all of the useless meetings and help with planning. If there's a dispute in our territory then I have to show up to help settle it, I also travel to other territories to meet with the different dons. I'm a public figure and I'm also the head of operations, if I say jump than my subordinates ask how high.

She'd always wait for me no matter how late I was getting home. Somedays she'd wait on the steps, others she'd wait in the living room until she heard my footsteps. I'm always pleased to see her running towards me with her usual large smile on her soft face. It's a joy but I feel terrible leaving her here. Even if she were to join us, I'd still leave her behind because most of my work can be dangerous.

Tonight she falls asleep on my couch as she's done several times, there's a book open in her lap. I mark her page and put it on the end table, it's sort of become her end table since she's been adding her own little things to it. I don't mind, it's almost as if we're sharing a space together.

"If only you could see the face that you make while you sleep, then you'd realize why I'm so in love with you signoria…." I take my coat off from one of the desk chairs and cover her with it. It's so large compared to her small body that it easily works as a blanket, plus it's lined with fur so I'm positive that she'll be warm. As if she knows what I've done she snuggles right into it.

"Mmmm….Caramia…" She buries her nose into the neckline.

"That's unfair…" I reach down to brush some of her hair out of her eyes, a small smile plays on her face as I touch her. If she's dreaming then surely she's having a pleasant dream. "Is it selfish of me to wish that you're dreaming of me? I want all of your thoughts to be on me...I'm sorry that such a selfish man has fallen for you."

When she sleeps I can be honest with her. With each night that passes I get closer and closer to just telling her how much she means to me but it's difficult, how can I ask her to devote herself to me when I'm always so busy and when the world that I live in is so dangerous? It wouldn't be fair of me to ask her to put herself in danger like that for me….it would be unfair of me to ask her to just sit down and wait for me to return day after day whenever I am needed.

People would target her, she'd become a weakness that people will want to exploit. Someone who is always by my side is a huge weakness, I would give up a lot if someone had a gun to her head and demanded things from me. It'd be a weakness that Kyrie would hate me for and one that Axel wouldn't understand but would automatically approve of us because he thinks he has to. My actions don't just affect me, they affect the people around me and the people who reside in Oz's territory.

She can't protect herself. I can't guarantee that I have the power to protect her with my own two hands, would Kyrie throw away things to keep her safe just because she's important to me? It'd be difficult to ask him to do this, he wouldn't approve for a second.

Yet I find myself considering it, I want to confess my love to her and I want to ask her to dive into this pool with me all the while knowing that we could very well drown together.

"I'm so sorry signoria...but you have no one to blame but yourself." That's right, it's her fault that she's this way. She's adorable and she allows herself to fall into these situations, it's like she wants my attention. I think this but I know that it's merely my mind hoping and playing tricks on me.

What a helpless lion I am.

 **XxX**

"I'm sorry to ask you out here all of a sudden," I'm nervous, I'm so nervous that I can feel myself sweating. Normally my courage shines like the sun itself but today I want to scratch at my skin and curl back into the mansion. It's been eating at me though and I've come to the conclusion that I just have to say it, if she rejects me then I'll learn to live with it and if she, my god if she accepts me, then I don't have a clue as to what we'll do next. It'll be difficult but worth it. "But I've been thinking about this for a long time...a very long time in fact."

"Then I'm sure it's important." Today she seems to have dressed up, she's wearing a pretty blue dress that brings out the peach pink of her hair. Her smile is in its place and there's a new ribbon wrapped around her soft neck, I want to pull it loose and bury myself into the side of it and taste her.

"I ask that you think about this for awhile, please don't make any rash decisions since you might regret this later on. Please know that your decision doesn't just affect just us but all of Oz territory...I ask that you give yourself to me and to the Oz famiglia. Miss. Fuka I'm in love with you and I have been for a very, _very_ long time, I don't want to live another day without you knowing this," From the folds of my coat I pull out a bouquet of the reddest roses that I could possibly find. I know it's cheesy and I know it's corny but I just don't care, roses are a symbol of love and affection for a reason and I wanted to get them for her. "So join us, join _me_ and let's begin our lives together and work towards the future of Oz with each other."

I've seen the way that she is towards people and I love watching her. She cares about those around her and even though that has led her into trouble at times, she doesn't care and continues to do what she thinks right. She may not be able to protect herself but I truly believe that she can help me make Oz grow. She's what I need.

She's who I want.

"Mr. Caramia-"

"Wait! Wait...I'm sorry signoria but...we should also think about this. Please know that if you accept me that you may be put into unimaginable danger. As the don's partner you become a target to those who wish to bring down Oz but I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I'll do my best to teach you how to protect yourself if you need to but I'd like to protect you with my own two hands," My voice is starting to shake a little, my courage is failing me. I don't want to tell her these terrifying things because she might shoot me down because of this. "I may not always be around either, I go away on business often so I might leave you alone because of this. I can't devote all of my time to you as I would like to but I promise that when I can I'll smother you with my affection."

Right, she may grow to hate me because of how much I'll leave her alone. She may grow to hate the loneliness and want someone who won't leave her like this. I have a duty to help my people and it may become difficult for her to realize why I may spend more and more time away from her. We have many things that go on throughout the year in Oz so I have to make sure that I'm there for my people.

I want to squeeze my eyes shut as I say these words to her, the entire time she listens intently with this slight blush on her cheeks. I hope that's a good sign for me but I just don't know at this point, she could just turn me down with a simple 'I'm flattered but…'.

"You're always so nice to me Mr. Caramia...always thinking about my feelings no matter what situation we're in. You know when you asked me to meet you here I was super excited, I couldn't help myself from dressing up...I thought that maybe you were asking me out on a date since this isn't for shopping or Oz matters," Fuka looks down at her shoes as she speaks, her cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute. "I thought to myself that since it's just you and I out today that I could consider this a date, it'd be my little secret if I was wrong. I wanted to think that you'd ask me out like that...that you might think of me like this. You have no idea how happy I am right now, I kind of want to cry."

My heart speeds up at her words, how could it not? She didn't outright say it but I knew it must be true, true that she feels the same way about me. The words that she speaks strikes home for me and all I want to do is pull her into me, so I do. My coat practically hides her away from the world so that only I can see her and when her arms wrap around me I can only sigh with happiness. Here was the woman that I had hopelessly fallen in love with, telling me that she feels the same way.

"Mr. Caramia?" She nuzzles into my chest, burying her tiny face into it. I want to stay like this forever.

"Grazie Miss. Fuka, I promise I'll do my best to make you happy."

"You already do."

In this moment nothing else in the world matter, if only it could stay like this.

 **XxX**

"Fuka!" I jog to catch up with her, she's out on the town at the moment carrying a large basket in the crook of her arm. In the basket is wildflowers and some fruit that she had picked up while shopping.

"Caramia!" She sets her basket on the ground and practically throws herself into my arms. I haven't been able to see her all day and to be honest it's killing me a bit. Her very presence is enough to raise my morale and my mood, she really is the best thing for me.

"Are you out shopping? Picking up some fresh fruit?" I spy on the contents of her basket, it looks like all she has is fruit, a book, and quite a few wildflowers.

"Yeah, I thought I could eat some fruit while I read in town. I've also been handing out these flowers that I had picked on my way here, the children seem to like them."

 _Always thinking of others. This is the woman that I've come to love._ Kyrie would have snorted at her with disgust and Axel wouldn't have understood why she felt the need to this. I however am touched and so I rub her head to praise her, she leans into my hand and closes her eyes as she enjoys my touch.

Today she wears a rather flattering dress that shows off her small shoulders proudly. The mark of our famiglia stands out like a red target on her and I can't help but stare at it. The words of "I do" and the smell of her flesh burning are two things that I'll never forget for as long as I live. Although it caused her pain, I was too happy to regret or even think about second guessing myself. She didn't seem to mind in fact she made a comment on how it hurt less than she had thought. Kyrie still commented about her being an "Intolerable wuss" and a "Waste of a famiglia member" I had scowled at him then but his insults only sent her laughing, further irritating him.

Her life as my partner and an Oz famiglia member began and word spread rather quickly because I wanted it to. I didn't want to hide my relationship with her, I wanted everyone in the world to know just in case they felt like messing with her. I wanted Caeser to scowl and think twice about attacking her and I wanted Dorian to know that she's mine. The world would know that this precious girl is now being protected by a mighty lion with one hell of a temper once provoked.

Thankfully no one has been stupid enough to test my patience as of late.

So we enjoy our time together whenever we get said time. She goes out and about a lot but I usually don't send Axel with her anymore, sometimes Kyrie joins her just to have something else to do. She doesn't need protection inside my territory anymore, _our_ people will gladly do everything they can to protect her. They love her, how could they not? Her smile is like the burning sun and her kindness seems endless.

She gets to know a lot of our people especially since I'm always gone. Whenever I leave, she tidies up and goes out into the town to talk to the locals and do some shopping. She takes her time so that when she returns to the manor, it is I that is eagerly waiting for her. Sometimes I don't bother to wait and instead I go and find her and drag her back, or we spend the night going throughout town and eating out.

"Are you done working?" She asks curiously, her voice snaps me out of my small daydream.

Sadly I have to tell her no. "Unfortunately not my dearest, I just happened to see you. Luckily for me though, your voice and charm has recharged me and I'm ready to go back to work. Maybe I'll even finish early."

"I'll be waiting for you then." She leans up on her toes and pushes her small glossed mouth against mine. The taste of cherries makes its way into my mouth and I want _more_. I want so much more of her but I know that now is not the time nor the place. If only we were back in my study then we could have as much as each other as we could possibly want. "Sorry Caramia...I got lipgloss on you...here."

Her thumb rubs at the bottom of my lip to take the pink off from it, it sends my head spinning a bit. Without even thinking about it, I grab her small wrist and lean into lick the gloss off from her thumb.

"Caramia...you shou-"

"You _lewd_ lion. I should have known that this is where you've run off to." _Oh dammit._ "Doing impure things to Miss. Fuka out in public? You'll apal our people."

Kyrie grabs the back of my shirt collar and starts to drag me back from the way we had both came. Fuka is laughing pleasantly even though her cheeks are bright like the color of the cherry taste in my mouth. She waves goodbye to me but I can only sigh and drag my heels to make things difficult for Kyrie.

"Slacking off to go and exchange saliva with Miss. Fuka, you should be ashamed of yourself." I can practically hear his taunting oozing off from each and every word that he says. We both know that he would and has done far worse things in the middle of town with women that he probably doesn't even remember or think about. "I expect you to pay attention when we get back."

"Yes, yes." My voice drones because I couldn't care less about the meeting. My thoughts are clouded and hazy with the thoughts of Fuka and her smile, her smell, and her taste. I would give a lot of things to be able to escape Kyrie and haul her off to somewhere private but I knew that there was no hope for that.

Later then.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I will continue to post them whenever I get done with them but as of right now I'm pretty obsessed with Overwatch so it'll probably be awhile for the next chapter. I will play OZMAFIA! whenever I get the urge to, I bought it Day 1 but I didn't want to continue it until they added the category that I requested. If you liked the game OZMAFIA! I highly recommend that you play Code Realize: Guardians of Rebirth, Hakuoki, Norn9, Steins Gate, and the new Psychopass game when it comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Scarecrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own OZMAFIA!**

 **So if you thought that it took me awhile to get this chapter going then you'll be most...upset. I haven't played OZMAFIA! in awhile because I've been too busy playing Overwatch and working. I'm a full timer so I don't get much to do anything else ad when I do get a rare day off I generally spend it with friends or Overwatch -_- it's so addicting that it kills.**

 **Kyrie is my favorite out of all of the boys, he's so sassy. When I was first looking at the game I thought "I hope the green haired guy in the hat is sassy"**

 **I certainly got my wish, he's as sassy as he can get. I adore how he's selfish and cruel...and yet so barren on the inside, he's perfect 3**

* * *

I've fallen in love many times before in my lifetime, but I've never once been _in love_. Some might say that there isn't a difference and to those people I would call them ignorant and stupid, even someone as unlovable and awkward as I knows the difference between love and being _in love._

It always starts off the same, every single time, I'd find myself intrigued by the shape of a girl's eyes or the shade of the lipstick that she had smeared on this morning. Perhaps her musical voice would allure me or I'd find it odd how I'd stop and stare as her hips swayed when she walked. It was always a physical attraction, I would close my eyes for a moment, take a deep breath, and put on a charming and yet utterly fake smile.

Love is a stupid emotion, I don't want it but a certain part of me needs it. I hate that part of me, that part that is never satisfied with what I get from these women. I'd fall in love and have a wonderful time, praying to be satisfied and yet I would always find myself empty when she left. Falling is love is easy, people do it all the time, it's _staying_ in love that's the problem. I seem to lack the ability.

It's always the same routine, after a while of playing around and getting to know her a bit (in one ear, out the other), I'd get bored and find the need to abandon my playmate. Never once were they not devastated. Some of the women knew better than to get close to me and yet they persisted upon doing it anyways and in the end I gave them what they knew they were going to get: hurt.

I hurt them and yet I fail to see how or why. I never tell these women that I love them, I merely compliment them and tell them that I enjoy their company. We'll walk side-by-side in public and go out on dates like real couples do but I never get invested. Why would I? It doesn't matter because it always ends up the exact same way every single time.

Until she came along.

This...girl that just practically dropped out of the sky as if she was falling down a rabbit's hole, she landed in our territory and made herself at home by burying her tiny hands into Caramia's heart. He's always been soft, he wasn't about to leave her on the street so instead he welcomed her into our home as if she were a small rabbit that he had picked up.

I would have left her there.

As amusing as it is to toy with Caesar, she was just a plain pain to deal with. I knew that she would be, she'd never be able to pull her weight around here even if all we had her do is clean. With her large eyes and petite body she wormed her way into our estate without so much as a second thought. Granted, the girl wasn't going to be living with us, but she was free to walk around our mansion and get herself into trouble.

I swore that if I found her snooping around I'd shoot her or strangle her with my bare hands. Although she bore no mark on her body I still couldn't trust that she wasn't some sort of spy sent by the other famiglia.

"Mr. Kyrie!" She'd call and I'd turn around to wonder what in the world she could possibly want from me. I was the only member of the Oz famiglia that she wasn't _required_ to talk to. If she wanted to go out then she could go off and find Axel, if she needed permission for something then she would have to seek out Caramia, as far as I was concerned she needed nothing of me.

"If you want someone to talk to I'm sure Caramia will gladly have you laze around in his office while he works, I however am busy and don't have time to play with you." I'm organizing my study and getting ready to do paperwork when she decided to just burst in. It's my fault for leaving the door open.

"Actually, Caramia told me that he was busy so I should go and find you, he said something like "Kyrie could use some company, maybe you'll have a positive effect on him'." She waves her little index finger in a circle as she speaks, my eyes follow like an obedient dog wondering what she's accomplishing in this motion.

"Oh did he now?" I almost forget to reply, my pause was long enough for her to stop motioning and take a second to tilt forward and stare at me with her kind eyes, some of her pink hair falls off her shoulder as she does this. I take a deep breath to steady myself. "He's busy is he? You know, he's right, I do need a little company so I think I'll take this opportunity to take the day off. I mean, since he's so _concerned_ then surely he won't mind picking up my slack."

I can always taste the poison rolling off with each word I speak. This is a prime opportunity to punish the don and to take his prized rabbit out for a stroll. Perhaps he'd learn his lesson, this is obviously an exercise for him. Caramia must have noticed how I ignore her, in his mind everyone should just be like one big happy family.

Of course I wouldn't mind getting along with her except for the fact that she doesn't belong here, this woman doesn't belong anywhere right now. I can't let her anywhere near my work or get close to her just in case she decides to leave, there's no way that I'd allow myself to become a weak link in this business.

So getting close to her is an absolute no.

It's almost like she's a forbidden fruit, one that I can't even touch lest she starts to become attached.

 _Shit._

I curse my own thoughts then and there because I know better than to think of something that's unattainable. If you take something away from me and tell me that I can't have it then I will shoot you in the kneecap and take it from you.

"So of course you're going to be an obedient girl and keep me company right?" I don't even give her time to answer, I take her by the arm and start dragging her along. The little miss can barely keep up which means that she can't even think about what she's getting herself into.

"S-S-Slow down Mr. Kyrie!"

"Please," I smirk at her. "Call me Kyrie."

 **XxX**

"What are you doing napping in my study?" I sigh to myself when I find her on my regal couch sleeping soundly. It's rather dark outside now and I know all too well that she was waiting for me to get home. She does that, since she's not a member of our famiglia I can't take her out with me whenever I go out for business, so she waits for me here or tries to follow me to town secretly. There's nothing secret about it, she'd make a terrible spy since she can't seem to tail me correctly.

Recently I've grown rather fond of watching her follow me about, I enjoy misleading her and seeing if she'll follow me down dark alleyways and into sketchy bars. She never hesitates, she just follows along like an obedient child, knowing full well that she can't actually come along with me.

I take her out sometimes as well, if I need a shopping partner. Caramia insists that we spend some time together and honestly I don't _entirely_ mind her company. To make up for her stupidity life has granted her halfway decent looks. Her smile is like the sun, glaring and yet warming all the same. She's a petite girl, with hair the color of whipped strawberries and whenever I find someone looking at her I always want to pull her in close to me and give them a healthy glare.

I want them to know that I've taken an interest in her, not that it's a huge interest but she's amusing and I like how her smile brings out the best in people, it gives me an opening to tear them down. Her smile makes people feel like they're safe and that they can take advantage of her, too bad for them that I've practically glued myself to her side whenever she talks to others. I can't afford to let her speak without at least one of us by her side, she might give something away.

"You know better than to sleep where I can touch you freely, is that what you want? Are you giving me permission by sleeping in my study?" I go over to her and kneel beside her sleeping body. "You're rather cute when you're not jabbering on about something unimportant." With my teeth I pull off one of my gloves and cup one of her warm cheeks. They're so warm despite the fact that she's sleeping uncovered.

"Mr. Kyrie?" Her eyes flutter awake slowly, full of sleepiness and drowsiness. She must have been sleeping for awhile, not that I could blame her, I'm always out late. "Your hand is warm."

"So is your face. Fuka, don't you realize how dangerous it is to fall asleep in another man's study?"

"Yeah...but you'll never do anything, you don't even really like me all that much." Her yawn is so cute that even I smile at it. "Sometimes I sleep in Caramia's study, he reads a lot but it's fun to watch. He always has a tendency to fall asleep while reading you know? Even if he's wearing his glasses…."

 _She's droning so she's obviously still tired and yet she's trying to stay awake._ Part of me wants to sigh though, of course she's like this around that stupid lion. She's absolutely perfect for him, she's cute, likes his cooking, and generally just enjoys people's company. It's almost _sickening_ how perfect she is for that man.

"You're not part of our famiglia, technically I can do whatever I want to you without consequence and yet you still put yourself in danger like this, you stupid girl." My thumb rubs where her dimple normally appears, they're almost always constant since she smile so often.

"There you go teasing me again, you're always teasing me."

"It's because I enjoy doing it," For a single second I allow myself to indulge in my little rabbit, I lean down and place a small kiss next to her nose. This produces a smile from her as if she had expected it as much, instantly her face begins to warm to my touch. "Go back to sleep, I'll watch over you so you have nothing to worry about."

She mumbles a small "mmm" and snuggles into my hand, I have to stop myself from doing anything rash but it's difficult because it would be so _easy_ and I just know that she'd let me do whatever I want. She's so easy to manipulate and to get things out of that I just know I could take whatever I want from her.

So why am I holding back? I'm certainly not afraid of her running and crying to Caramia, he'd be disappointed but in the end he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. There's nothing stopping me from taking what I want from her and yet I refuse to do it, I refuse to allow myself to indulge in this adorably stupid creature.

"My, my, my...what have I gotten myself into?" I whisper to myself as I lay my head on her soft stomach. Almost as if she's still awake, her arms encircle my head and her fingers relax into my hair. It's so warm and so comfortable that I don't even notice it when I finally allow myself to sleep.

 **XxX**

"Mr. Kyrie!" There's a knock on my bedroom door, she doesn't even wait for me to tell her she can enter she just barges in with this pleased look on her face. I'm not doing much regardless but her lack of respect is a bit annoying to me.

"Walking into a man's bedroom without permission? My, aren't you a bold one today Fuka." I straighten my coat, she's honestly lucky that she's caught me since I was about to head out.

"Right...so-sorry, I guess I just got a bit excited." I wanted to make a remark about how obvious it is but honestly the way that she's smiling at me makes me lose it a bit, I don't want to bring her down just yet. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to watch her smile fade because that's the thing, no matter how much I tear her down she always comes running back with the same smile on her face.

She brushes off my teasing as if it's nothing to her, her optimism honestly deserves a medal. Never once has a woman put up with me for this long without asking me to be nicer to them or to stop being so rude, she likes how blunt I am, she says it means that I'm being honest with her.

How wrong she is.

Or maybe not.

"So Miss Fuka, what brings you to my room?" Part me hopes it's what I'm thinking about, but of course she wouldn't come to me or rather anyone for something like that. She's the type that needs to be led to the bedroom, the type that need's a strong lead in order for her to willingly follow. I've caught myself thinking that I could easily be that person for her on a number of occasions, she's an absolute nightmare of a distraction.

"I made you something, although...it's not very good but I hope you like it regardless." From behind her back she produces a small gift box. It's wrapped a little sloppy and the ribbon is slightly off but for some reason it adds to the charm of this. "Please open it…"

"Something you made you say? Now I'm worried." I chuckle as she wrinkles her tiny nose.

Inside the box is a rather large crow's feather. There's little beads and fake jewels threaded into the feather and a pin attached to it so that I can pin it to me. It's rather simple work and yet it's more than what I could come up with.

"I figured that maybe you could wear it on your hat, I mean you tell me all the time that you're a scarecrow so when I found the feather out in the yard I just thought that maybe it suited you."

The smile that she hands out so frequently is something that I would give anything to capture just so that I can look at it whenever I feel like it. This girl is ridiculous, she's certainly shouldn't be this nice to me when all I do is cut her down just for the cruel fun of it. "Will you pin it to my hat?"

"Sure thing." Her eyes practically sparkle.

Instead of handing her my hat like any normal person would have, I get down on my knees and hand her the pin. She doesn't seem bothered by this and as she works to get it attached I wrap my long arms around her midsection, burying my face into her warm stomach. The sound of her heart beating fills me, it's such a rapid pace that I could only smile knowing that I'm the one who's causing this. "Mr...Mr. Kyrie, it's difficult to work like this-"

"Figure it out because I'm not letting you go until you're finished." _And maybe not even after that._

Her clumsy hands become even clumsier as she tries to work, her mind is without a doubt focused on me though, it's painfully adorable. I want to savor in this moment but I know all too well that I probably shouldn't if I begin to date her then it'd only be a matter of time before I decide to leave her.

 _I don't want to leave her...so moments like this is fine._

I breathe in her scent.

 _Yes...this is fine._

It's absolutely not fine.

 **XxX**

"Mr. Kyrie…" I find her alone out by her little cottage like home, she sitting on her steps with her face in hands, her smile not appearing on her face like it should be since I approached. I'm not use to her not greeting me with a smile, it bothers me and I immediately sense that there's something wrong with her.

What, however, I haven't the slightest clue.

To be honest I had gone looking for her since I haven't seen her all day. It's not normal for her to not and least coincidentally show up in my study, or just happen to be wanting to go out to town when I'm pulling on my coat. It's so obvious that she just wants to see me that I can't help but want to see her now.

My intentions were to punish her for not coming to see me today, I wouldn't tell her why i was here but I would certainly make her pay for making me feel this way.

Except, there's something wrong with her.

"Tell me my dear, who dares to make you look this way?" My smile is as fake as ever, I want a name and I want it now. Only I am allowed to make her feel this way and I won't have some nobody making her frown, only I can take away that precious smile of hers.

"I couldn't, I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"You're troubling me by not giving me what I want to know, if you don't tell me then I'll have someone investigate it and it'll be an even bigger hassle than it is now so spill it." I don't exactly mean to be harsh with her, it just comes out like that sometimes. "Fuka, tell me or I won't take you out with me anymo-"

"Mr. Caramia came by today…" She refuses to meet my eyes, it's rather infuriating.

"Oh did he?" I already know what he wanted from her, he's always looking at her with these huge dopey eyes of his and it makes my stomach churn. Axel does the same when he thinks that I'm not watching, they're both idiots.

"Yes...he told me that he has feelings for me, he's always taken such good care of me that I was rather shocked-"

"Good for the two of you," _Finally_. There's a sourness to my voice, I honestly can't help it. I cannot hide my bitterness and it doesn't matter. "The two of you will make a great couple, after all you're both stupid."

It actually hurts a little, these words that I'm saying to her. I've called her stupid a thousand times before and she just doesn't care but now she looks ready to cry. I want to kick myself for this but it's for the best. This way I can focus on the only thing that matters: work. I can finally get my mind off from the curve of her jaw or the the way the sun makes her eyes just sparkle, I can forget the way she calls my name and forget how eager I am to see her blush.

I can throw it all away and move on with my life.

 _Idiot._

"You really don't care do you?" Her eyes well up with large watery tears. The guilt crushes me like a hammer. "You don't care at all do you? You're always saying such cruel things to me and yet I don't mind them because you're lying! You always lie to me Mr. Kyrie but I never mind it...I...I never mind it. You're always calling everyone stupid but you're the one that's stupid."

 _ **SLAM!**_

Her cottage door slams shut with a force I didn't know she possessed. My shoulder's actually flinch at the blunt force of it all, it's filled with her anger and the fact that for once I think I actually hurt her.

And it sucks.

Regret claws at my heart, I take out my pistol and head for the shooting range.

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

Over and over and over again I re-load it and shoot it until I'm finally satisfied. Guns are barbaric things, they're precision killers but they're loud and obnoxious.

"Fucking moron." I curse to myself, it's been forever since someone has called me stupid and I deserve it.

I definitely deserve it.

 **XxX**

"If you don't open this damn door I'm going to shoot the lock off." I sigh to myself. It's been a little over a week and she hasn't gotten over our fight. She locked herself in her little cottage and refused to let anyone in except Axel who delivers her meals and leaves her to herself. It's very unlike her, she needs to be around people because socializing is a part of who she is. I've came to visit her a few times, even going so far as to sit outside of her door reading for a few hours. God only knows how long Caramia has waited by her door, he's the biggest sap I've ever met.

It's the following Monday and I decided that I've had enough of this game that she's playing. My body needs her, I need to see her and to hear her voice or else I'm going to be driven absolutely mad. "Fuka, I'm not joking."

"Go away!" I can barely hear her shouting at me but my guess is that she's at the door no doubt clutching her chest to gain resolve. God how I would love to see that.

I pull back on pistol's hammer to show that I'm 100% serious and sure enough the door magically flies open.

 _ **BAM!**_

Purposefully I put a hole right into her wall, the bullet flies past her head, barely missing her in the process.

She flinches and squeezes her eyes shut as tight as she can manage.

 _Boy have I missed you._

"You look like you've been taking care of yourself…" I shove my pistol in one of my coat pockets. There's no way that I'd actually shoot her, I'm cruel but I'm not actually angry at her. I'm way more angry at myself for what I've done to her. "Fuka-"

"I'm so sorry...I just got so angry at you that day. You wouldn't even let me finish speaking even though you asked me what's wrong, it made me so upset that you just brushed me off like you always do. It was wrong of me to call you stupid." She doesn't hide her face this time around, instead she meets me head on although her eyes are clouded with threats of tears.

"I'm a lot of things in this world but I'm not stupid, I'm just ignorant and cruel." I don't even consider stopping myself from grabbing her and embracing her. I missed her, I missed everything about her. The week that she locked herself up felt like months for me, it was ridiculous and I was so irritable that even Caramia refused to meddle with me.

To my delight she hugs me back, tighter than I'm hugging her. She buries her quivering face into my fresh shirt, taking my all in like I'm taking her. I can feel her hands on my back, clutching two fist fulls of my coat.

"I hate you, I hate you so much for what you said to me." Her tears soak into me and echo throughout my body.

"I know." I stroke her hair to help her. Letting her sob is about the best that I can do for her right now, after all I've never properly consoled a girl, normally I just leave them to pick themselves up.

"You asked me and I told you and yet you got so mad at me and I just...I just don't understand. You do things like this and then say things like that, do you hate me Mr. Kyrie? If you hate me then please just tell me so I can stop feeling like this...so that I can stop bothering you."

 _What have I done?_ "Shhhh...keep talking, put me in my place if you must."

"I don't even like Mr. Caramia like that...it hurt so much when you just brushed it off. I couldn't believe you but I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised I mean you're rarely kind to me. I wanted to think that maybe...just maybe you felt the same way," He sobbing slows a bit but it's still difficult to keep up with her. "But you're right...you're always right and I'm just so stupid."

She lets me go though but I can't, I grip her tighter because I don't want her to leave. Her words were enough to shake any man and her tears were enough to even make my heart ache a little. I knew, I had to have known because I know basically everything. I knew that she was pushing herself closer to me and yet I got greedy and didn't want it to end.

"Fuka, join us. Please accept our invitation into the Oz Famiglia and become a member," I sigh into her ear. _How the mighty have fallen, who would have thought that someday even I would be captured by a small rabbit?_ "After that then we'll start seeing each other officially, I'll let everyone in the world know of my intentions...if you'll still have me that is."

There's a show that I put on, it's a show of confidence. My undying confidence is what gets me anything and everything that I want in this world. It's all a mere show though, as much as I'd like to think that I have the confidence of the sun, in front of her I feel as though I am nothing. I don't know how she'll react and it _scares_ me. Rejection scares me and I'm not prepared for it, I'm half convinced that if she says no then I'm going to lock her away until she says yes.

No one else in this world may have what is mine and she is what I want.

"What are you...what are you saying Mr. Kyrie?" _Of course I have to spell it out for her._

"I've fallen hard for your charm Miss. Fuka and I cannot stand the thought of you going elsewhere so I need you to stay here, with me."

"If this is another one of your cruel joke-"

I kiss her, rough enough to let her know that I'm certainly not joking. The taste of her drives me wild, I want more and more of it but now isn't the time for that. I'd have many chances later on surely.

"...I don't think I'll ever fully understand you."

"Excellent, then stay with me until you do. From here on out I won't let you go, you belong to me so don't go off with Caramia or Axel, just ask for me and I'll accompany you. If you lock yourself in your cottage I'll come and drag you out, you're not allowed to leave me anymore and it's your punishment for making me feel this way," I wrap some of her hair around my fingers, bringing a few locks of it up to my lips. "Take responsibility."

"You too," She reaches out to grab my shit collar, not using much force behind the action. "Don't tell me to go off with anyone else anymore, I don't want to spend my time with anyone else alright?"

"Making demands to me, what a cheeky and devious girl you are." We share a small smile before I decide to cover hers up with mine. She has no idea what she's doing and it's fun to show her, it's fun to guide her with my hands and my own lips. I think of all of the other things I'll need to teach her if she wants this continue, I think about wanting to push her into her room and start her lessons now.

Another day perhaps.

 **XxX**

"Kyrie!" As usual she doesn't even wait for me to allow her to enter, she just walks right in carrying her messenger bag at her hip. In it is her lunch, letters, and whatever she happened to pick up along the way. Knowing her there's flowers and sweets in there. "I've brought you some letters from the other territories."

"Of course you have." It was her idea and at first Caramia was completely against it, almost as against our relationship. He didn't want her to wander around in the other territories, if she got captured then they could use her as an edge against us. She so desperately wanted to help though and her relationships with the other territories were rather great since she use to wander into them on her Sundays. When she came to me begging me with those huge eyes of her and even going so far as to lean across my desk I lost myself and agreed to help her. For as stupid as she sometimes is, she's rather cunning and has learned to get what she wants through me.

For a price naturally.

I never let her leave whatever room we're in without compensation of some sorts, sometimes making her blush is all the fuel that I need to put a plan into motion.

The other Famiglia would be absolutely _stupid_ to try and capture Fuka, if they dared to misplace even a hair on her pretty head then I would burn their entire territory to the ground without waiting for an explanation. Everyone in our world knows what Fuka is to me and most step aside to allow her walk, lest she trips on them and causes their families to magically disappear. I refuse to allow anyone to tarnish what is mine.

"Ever since you started wandering around like this, our correspondence has risen and it's rather irritating I admit. They always want something, you'd think that they'd just come here in person." Even I could see why they sent letters now instead of waltzing on into our estate like they use to, if they sent letters then they no longer have to deal with coming in and seeing me. I'm an intimidation tool and well...Fuka is the exact opposite. She couldn't intimidate a fly.

Scarlet can though and I often hear about how he joins her on her journeys, he'll follow her along by walking on the rooftops while she makes her rounds on the ground. He's never had to interfere with anyone because who knows what I'd do if I heard that he had to shoot someone to keep her safe. The threat of my rage is surely enough to keep people in their place but I'll never admit it, him being there allows me to settle down in my chair and relax.

"Did you have fun today my dear?" I pull her into my lap once she was done removing her bag and petite coat. Her little protests makes me want to do even more but for now I have paperwork and letter to respond to, this will have to do. "Well?" I nuzzle myself into the side of her neck, biting playfully at her until she pushes me away with her pink cheek.

"Of course...I love visiting the territories. Everyone lives so differently from us, they all run their territories differently as well! Oz is so orderly...I think it's because of who we have in charge."

"Well it helps that we don't have any bomb happy morons." I chuckle to myself. If anyone ever started to run rampant in my territory I wouldn't hesitate to put an end to it. People like that create more work for people like me and in the end it's all one big headache.

"I missed you though..." She admits. It makes me smile to myself, Fuka is rather shy and she doesn't normally say things like this unless provoked. She must have _truly_ missed me if she's willing to say it out loud like this. "Very much..." Her face turns so that she can graze my nose with her own.

 _A bunny kiss...how very like her._

"Are you trying to provoke me Fuka? That's dangerous."

"I know, but I also know that you have a lot of work to do today," With a push of her arms she's up and hops quickly out of my reach, she knows better than to stay within arms reach of me. "So I suppose I'll have to come and visit you later."

The smile that appeared on her face wasn't sweet, it was cunning. After being in a relationship with me for as long as she has, she knows that the only way to keep my interest is to allow me to chase her forever. Sometimes she gives in and allows me to do as I please, but most of the time I have to corner her and make her admit that she loves me and wants me. It's quite a fun little game that we've created together and to be honest, I don't mind it all. I kept thinking about _when._ when would I get tired of her and want to end what we have...but my mind turns up blank.

I don't want this to end. I want to keep her forever, I want to cage her up and have her all to myself for as long as we live. This is what love is to me, I love everything about her. I love her lips and her eyes, the way she smiles and the sound of her voice. I love her petite hips and the stupid things that she says, I love the noises that she makes and how she falls asleep in the most dangerous places. I love her.

"Look how far you've fallen..." I say to myself. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd feel this way, but she done it. I don't know how she managed to wrap me around her cute fingers but she did and I hope she never realizes what a hold she has on me. She has pushed her way into my heart and keep it in her hands, she's someone who could be very dangerous if she tried.

Love, it's a tiresome thing but it makes me feel so, so alive.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) because I certainly did. Favorite, review, and follow if you feel so inclined, I love seeing that my readers are pleased with what I'm putting out! See you in a long while, whenever I get around to playing again :)  
**


End file.
